Last Night
by TempBrennan
Summary: Et si Booth et Brennan faisaient une chose irréversible, une chose qui va changer leurs vie et leurs sentiments. Ajouter à cela un tueur en série, bouleversements de sentiments au rendez-vous. Première fiction à chapitre. Allez voir
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Goodbye 

_Pdv Brennan:_

Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin-là, j'ai eu comme une sensation étrange à la fois de bien-être et en même temps comme une sensation de gêne. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour découvrir que je n'étais pas seule dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Prise de panique à la vue d'une chambre que je ne connaissais que trop bien, je me suis tournée pour voir mon partenaire allongé nu à mes côtés, les yeux encore clos, et le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine. Son bras était enroulé autour de mon corps et sa main possessive était posée sur mon ventre, soudain, très réveillée, les souvenirs de la nuit que j'avais passée avec lui me revenaient, et dieu quels souvenirs...

La soirée organisée par l'Institut avait été très réussie. J'avais demandé à Booth de m'accompagner même si je sais qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée. Il avait accepté sans problème, pour l'occasion Angela m'avait fait acheter une superbe robe de soirée, ni trop sage, ni trop osée, parfaite en fin de compte.

Booth, lui, avait loué un smoking et l'avait agrémenté de sa boucle de ceinture «Cocky» ; il était venu me chercher au laboratoire et la soirée avait alors commencé.

Après plusieurs verres, Booth m'avait traînée sur la piste où nous avons dansé jusqu'à ce que je lui dise qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer ; il devait être aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Booth, en parfait gentleman, a refusé de me laisser partir seule et a pris le taxi avec moi. Son appartement étant plus proche du lieu où se déroulait la soirée que le mien, le chauffeur l'a déposé et Booth m'a proposé un dernier verre, son sourire charmeur aux lèvres, j'ai accepté avec plaisir.

À peine avait-il poussé la porte de son appartement pour me laisser entrer que je me suis sentie plaquée contre le mur par Booth. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité extrême ; je ne l'avais jamais vu regarder qui que ce soit comme ça ; c'était un regard plein de désir. Oui, Booth brûlait de désir pour moi et, sans réfléchir, j'ai plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes et s'en est suivi un ballet endiablé, nos dents s'entrechoquaient, alors qu'il forçait de sa langue l'accès à la mienne, accès que je lui donnai dans un profond soupir de plaisir. Booth a fermé la porte avec son pied avant que je ne passe mes mains sous sa chemise pour finalement la lui arracher littéralement. Aucun de nos gestes n'était tendre, nous étions guidés par le désir, l'envie de l'autre et rien d'autre. Il a passé ses mains sous mes cuisses et m'a portée jusqu'à sa chambre. Après m'avoir déposée sur le lit, il m'a déshabillée avec lenteur et douceur, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Il m'a longtemps observée avant qu'à mon tour je ne le déshabille, il s'est positionné et il est enfin entré en moi et a commencé à bouger. Seuls les soupirs et les gémissements retentissaient dans l'appartement, lorsque que le plaisir nous emporta, il murmura mon prénom à mon oreille. Nos corps étant épuisés, alcoolisés et repus de l'autre, il m'a serrée contre lui et m'a chuchoté tendrement un léger «Je t'aime Bones». Je me suis crispée et tendue ; non, je n'avais pas entendu ses mots qui me font si peur, ce n'était rien, juste du sexe, pas de sentiment, les sentiments gâchent tout.

Des centaines de questions me passent par la tête, je peux entendre mon cerveau travailler à toute allure, même si c'est impossible, j'en ai l'impression, qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ? Partir, il n'y que ça comme solution, partir loin de lui, loin de tout.

Je me lève en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, je ramasse mes affaires alors que le soleil se lève paresseusement ; je jette un dernier regard à cet homme, mon ami, mon partenaire, mon amant d'un soir...

_Goodbye Brown eyes_

Je me rhabille lentement et quitte l'appartement, je hèle un taxi et rentre chez moi. Je regarde l'heure, 4h47, trop tôt pour appeler Angela, je m'assois sur le canapé et les souvenirs de cette nuit reviennent me hanter. Mes joues s'empourprent rien qu'en y repensant. Finalement Booth avait raison, il est possible de briser les lois de la physique, cette nuit Booth m'avait appris à faire l'amour, «making love» pas «making sex», comme il me l'avait dit une fois au Dinner. Pour la première fois, je m'étais sentie entière, je n'avais fait qu'un avec Booth. C'est pour ça que je devais partir. Booth m'avait susurré qu'il m'aimait, mais moi, est-ce-que je l'aimais ? Était-ce l'amour qui nous avait réunis cette nuit ou juste un abus d'alcool et l'ambiance pleine de frivolité ?

Je me suis torturée des heures, qui écouter...

Mon cœur qui me criait d'aller le retrouver et de lui dire que je l'aimais, ou mon cerveau qui lui m'ordonnait de prendre le premier avion et de partir loin de lui ? Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est l'amour ?

Avec Booth je me sens bien, complète. Avec lui je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher, je peux être vulnérable, il m'a ouverte au monde et a brisé mes remparts, c'est mon ami.

Il m'a toujours épaulée et soutenue, il m'a protégée de moi-même et des autres, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Il a pris des risques pour moi, il a frôlé la mort, c'est mon partenaire.

Et cette nuit, il a obtenu un nouveau statut, celui d'amant. Mais amant de cœur ou amant d'un soir...

_Goodbye sunshine_

Trop de questions me hantaient. J'ai donc pris une douche, je me suis habillée et je suis partie me réfugier dans ma seconde maison : l'Institut Jefferson, le seul endroit où j'arrive à réfléchir, le seul endroit qui me protège du monde. Lorsque je suis arrivée; Micah, le veilleur de nuit, était là et m'a saluée :

M- Bonsoir docteur Brennan, ça faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venue ici en pleine nuit.

T- Bonsoir Micah. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et il n'y a qu'ici que je me sens bien.

M- Je vois, un nouveau livre ou une affaire en route. Ne restez pas trop tard Doc.

T- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste dans mon bureau.

Je me suis assise à mon bureau et j'ai pris 5 feuilles de papier :

Une pour Camille, ma lettre de démission. Si je devais partir, j'aimerais autant qu'elle ne me retienne pas. Le docteur Saroyan était devenue avec le temps une bonne amie et je tenais à lui expliquer mes motivations, sans trop de détails. J'écrivis simplement qu'à cause d'un problème personnel (Booth ? un problème personnel ?) je me retrouvais dans l'obligation de partir à l'étranger.

Mon équipe de «fouines», ils avaient le droit de savoir. Malgré le fait que Camille soit la patronne sur le papier, chacun savait que c'était moi la véritable chef d'équipe, Hodgins, Sweets (oui, il faisait partie de notre équipe, malgré ce que Booth disait) les internes, M. Bray, M. Nigel-Murray, M. Vaziri, M. Edison, M. Fisher et Mlle Wick, tous pouvaient savoir que je partais sans grande chance de revenir. Camille devait, après mon départ, engager trois internes. J'avais cette année pour que M. Bray reste déposer de l'argent pour financer trois nouveaux anthropologues, j'avais pensé à Clark, Wendell et Daisy qui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit agaçante, s'était révélée très brillante. Hodgins, lui, devrait probablement consoler Angela.

Angela, ma meilleure amie. Je lui expliquai tout, où j'allais, quand je partais, où me joindre. Elle avait le droit à toute l'histoire sans les détails salaces, le pourquoi de mon départ, le bonheur et la joie que Booth m'avait prodigués et ma fichue peur.

Max, mon père. Il fallait que je le prévienne. Je ne voulais pas qu'il tue Booth, c'est pourquoi j'avais précisé longuement que Booth n'y était pour rien et que c'était moi qui partais, il comprendrait.

Et enfin une lettre pour Booth, pour lui dire de ne pas me chercher, jamais. J'ai écrit des choses ignobles, des choses que je ne pensais pas pour qu'il oublie plus vite, comme lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas, qu'il allait m'abandonner, que je le détestais, que plus jamais je ne voulais le voir, que j'étais mieux sans lui. Je savais que ça lui briserait le cœur comme dit Angela, mais c'était le prix à payer pour qu'il m'oublie et que je l'oublie.

Je me levai et déposai ma lettre de démission dans le bureau de Camille avec celle pour les «fouines», celle pour Angela ; elle les verra quand je serai dans l'avion. Booth, lui, la recevra d'Angela et mon père également.

Je salue Micah et rentre chez moi. Mon billet est réservé, je pars demain à 4h47, je laisse mon appartement tel quel, Angela viendra de temps en temps vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

Je dois préparer mes valises, bientôt je serai loin de lui.

_I have to go, but I love you so..._

_Pdv Booth : _

En me réveillant ce matin-là, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, en effet cette nuit Bones et moi avions fait l'amour. La soirée avait été arrosée et j'avais même réussi à la faire danser, puis elle était montée à l'appartement. Elle était tellement belle avec sa robe noire qui dessinait les contours de ses courbes parfaites, ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon lâche et ses yeux, elle a des yeux que personne d'autre n'a. Lorsqu'elle est triste, ils sont d'un gris terne, mais lorsqu'elle est heureuse, ils pétillent et sont d'un bleu quasi transparent.

Je l'avais plaquée contre le mur et l'avait regardée plein de désir, elle avait eu un sursaut de surprise et avait fondu sur mes lèvres. Nous avions commencé un baiser langoureux. J'avais fermé la porte avec mon pied avant de la soulever et de la porter jusqu'à ma chambre ; ma chemise était restée sur le sol de l'entrée. L'air malicieux qu'elle avait à cet instant avec ses cheveux en bataille n'a fait que décupler le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle, mais je devais être délicat et tendre, je devais lui faire l'amour. Un jour, au Dinner, je lui avais expliqué la différence entre «making love» et «making sex» aujourd'hui je voulais le lui montrer. Je l'ai déshabillée comme si j'enlevais les pétales d'une fleur précieuse. Et nous avons fait l'amour, nos corps s'accordant parfaitement l'un à l'autre, dieu qu'elle était belle ! Je voulais garder en mémoire chaque parcelle de sa peau, son odeur. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été créée pour moi. Un jour, elle m'avait expliqué la théorie de Platon sur les âmes sœurs, et bien je pense qu'il avait raison, elle est ma moitié.

Le désir nous a emporté et j'ai susurré son prénom, épuisé, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais avant de la coller à moi et de m'endormir. Lorsque j'ai voulu la rapprocher de moi ce matin, je n'ai senti que les draps froids à côté de moi. Déçu de voir qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de me réveiller, je me suis assis dans le lit avec son parfum, qui enivrait encore mes sens lorsque j'ai reposé la tête sur l'oreiller où elle avait déposé sa tête quelques heures plutôt. Mais après tout c'était Bones, et je l'aimais pour ça, parce qu'elle ne connaît absolument rien aux grands classiques du cinéma, parce qu'elle a cette façon de dire «je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire», parce que malgré tout elle est sensible et vulnérable, parce qu'elle est magnifique et intelligente, mais surtout parce qu'elle est Tempérance Brennan avec moi et pas le docteur Brennan, ni même Bones.

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil pour voir qu'il est 6h47. Deux solutions me recoucher ou bien m'habiller et aller voir ma Bones à l'Institut. Après mûre réflexion, j'opte pour la première solution et me rendors en pensant encore une fois à Bones.

Je dis au revoir à la ligne, et bonjour à elle et moi.

_Goodbye..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Remember when

_Pdv Booth:_

Il était huit heures. J'étais au bureau, attendant désespérément un appel de Bones. Il fallait que je la voie, ça faisait deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vue. Apparemment elle avait eu beaucoup de travail et pas beaucoup de temps libre.

Agacé par le fait qu'elle ne réponde plus ni sur son portable, ni chez elle, à midi trente j'ai décidé d'aller la voir à l'Institut et de l'emmener manger au Dinner, ou chez Sid. Lorsque je suis arrivé, comme d'habitude, j'ai appelé Bones mais personne ne m'a répondu. Seule Angela, les yeux rougis par les larmes, est venu me voir. Elle m'a demandé de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Les fouines que j'ai croisées sur mon passage avaient toutes l'air abattu et triste, même Daisy, qui était difficile à calmer, semblait triste et absente.

La mine déconfite d'Hodgins a fini de me saper le moral et j'ai très vite questionné Angela.

B- Angela, dites-moi, il se passe quoi ici ? Vous avez tous l'air abattus et Hodgins fiche le bourdon. Sérieusement, dites-moi...et puis où est Bones ?

Elle n'a pas pris la peine de me répondre, elle m'a juste tendu une lettre, avec mon nom écrit dessus. Cette écriture je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille, c'est celle de Bones. Je me suis effondré quand j'ai lu les premiers mots :

_Adieu Booth,_

_Travailler avec vous m'a apporté beaucoup, tant au niveau professionnel qu'émotionnel, mais après cette nuit je ne peux pas rester ici. Tout ça c'est à cause de vous !_

_Nous n'aurions jamais dû travailler ensemble. Dès le départ je savais que vous alliez me blesser. Pourquoi avoir instauré cette fichue ligne si le but était de la franchir ? Nous avons trop joué avec le feu Booth, et pour ne pas me brûler les ailes plus longtemps, comme Icare, je dois partir loin de tout ça, loin de vous._

_Cette nuit a été magique ; finalement vous m'avez appris ce qu'était faire l'amour, mais j'étais très bien sans vous ! Maintenant je vais devoir affronter des sentiments trop longtemps refoulés._

_Ne me cherchez pas ; je ne veux plus vous voir. Si nous avions tenté notre chance, je n'aurais pas été à la hauteur et vous m'auriez abandonnée, comme tous les autres. Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres hommes, vous vous seriez lassé de moi, et je ne vous aime pas Booth._

_Je vous déteste pour m'avoir sortie de mon labo. J'étais peut-être seule, mais au moins je ne souffrais pas. Les premières impressions sont les bonnes : vous êtes égoïste, vous ne pensez qu'à vous. Ne vous en faites pas pour mon père, je lui ai dit que vous n'y étiez pour rien. Je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience. Une dernière chose, prenez soin d'Angela et des autres. _

_Docteur Brennan_

Angela s'était assise à côté de moi. Elle était partie à cause de moi. Elle m'en voulait, mais sa lettre laissait apparaître un autre sentiment que la peur ou la colère, cette lettre transpirait l'amour. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur, mais elle m'aimait, je le sentais. Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, mais après tout j'ai cru qu'elle était occupée, et en fait elle quittait le territoire en douce.

Elle n'avait pas signée Bones, ce surnom que je lui avais donné il y a cinq ans. Je lui avais appris ce qu'était l'amour et je l'avais fait fuir.

_Ask to said goodbye what a big surprise_

_Pdv Brennan:_

Dans l'avion qui m'éloigne de ceux que j'aime, je repense à ces cinq années passées avec Booth. Tout à l'heure, à l'aéroport, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour me retenir. Mais j'avais été claire avec Angela : elle ne devait pas prévenir Booth, il devait se déplacer de lui-même. A l'heure qu'il est, il dort profondément, tandis que ma meilleure amie pleure mon départ.

Je me souviens de toutes les fois où j'ai pleuré contre son corps, ses bras musclés me serraient tout contre son cœur qui battait la chamade pour moi. Je me souviens des fois où il m'a sauvée : Kenton, le Fossoyeur, Gormogon, Pam Nunan, et les fois où j'ai risqué ma vie malgré ses avertissements. J'ai failli le perdre tellement de fois : quand mon frigo a explosé, lorsqu'il a pris la balle pour moi au karaoké – cette fois-là, j'avais cru ne plus jamais entendre un «Bones», ou croiser son regard chocolat, ou même voir ce stupide sourire charmeur sur son visage – le Fossoyeur, son coma. Je me souviens de chacune de nos conversations, de nos divergences d'opinions, du Dinner, de chez Sid, du Founding Fathers, des repas Thaï, des séances chez Sweets, de Tony et Roxy, de Buck et Wanda, de Wonderwoman et Clark Kent, le Schtroumpf à lunettes, Jasper, les baisers...quand j'y repense, il y en a eu plus que la normale entre deux «partenaires», le premier, lors de notre première enquête, sous le porche, avait le goût de tequila, le second, sous le gui, avait le goût de chewing-gum à la menthe, et les baisers de notre nuit avaient le goût amer de gâchis.

Certaines phrases qu'il a pu prononcer durant ces cinq ans me reviennent en tête :

_«On a beau dire, on est tous pareils, on est foncièrement seuls, des créatures singulières qui se tournent autour, à la recherche du moindre signal d'une vraie relation. Certains ne vont pas chercher là où il faudrait, d'autres perdent espoir, parce que dans leurs têtes ils se disent : «Il n'y a personne qui m'aime». Mais on est tous pareils, on continue à chercher encore et encore. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il arrive que parfois, j'ai bien dit parfois, deux de ces créatures uniques se croisent et qu'il y ait une étincelle. Eh oui Bones, lui est charmant et elle elle est très belle, et c'est peut-être tout ce qu'ils voient en premier. Mais faire l'amour...faire l'amour...c'est lorsque deux êtres ne font plus qu'un.» -Extrait de Monsieur Ed, 3x03_

_«__Ecoutez, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous Bones. Je serais prêt à mourir ou à tuer. Mais il n'est pas question que je fasse l'arbitre entre deux amies...» Extrait de Chair de poule, 5x06_

_«Ce qui se passe entre nous n'appartient qu'à nous.» Extrait de Anok, 5x05_

_«__Il y a quelqu'un pour tout le monde, quelqu'un avec qui vous êtes destiné à passer le restant de vos jours. Vous devez juste être assez ouverte pour le voir.» Extrait de Les hommes de sa vie, 4x03_

_«Ça va aller Bones, je suis là d'accord, je prends soin de vous »Extrait de Les messagers 5x01_

_« Je vous aime...» Extrait de Les Messagers 5x01_

Des larmes silencieuses viennent strier mon visage alors que je me rappelle pour pouvoir mieux oublier...

_Remember when I cried_

_Pdv du__ narrateur__ omniscient:_

Dans cette nuit froide d'hiver, une femme pleure la perte de son ami, partenaire, amant. Elle est belle, malgré ses yeux rougis et les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Elle intrigue la foule à l'aéroport de Paris. Elle est grande et mince, a la peau couleur porcelaine, les cheveux auburn et les yeux d'un bleu-gris voilé de tristesse.

Elle hèle un taxi qui va l'amener vers sa nouvelle vie, une vie sans l'homme pour lequel des larmes salées s'échouent sur ses joues.

Il est tard à Washington et un homme songe dans son lit, il pense à son amie, sa partenaire, son amante, sa Bones.

Il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, il cherche à oublier celle qu'il aime, sa moitié. Il respire longuement son odeur incrustée dans l'oreiller, et verse une seule larme qui vient mourir sur ses lèvres. Les mots écrits pour lui ne cessent de lui revenir en tête ; il entend encore son rire cristallin envahir l'appartement lorsqu'il l'avait portée jusqu'à son lit.

Deux âmes sœurs séparées par des milliers de kilomètres rêvent, pensent à l'autre et condamnent leur cœur à oublier...

_I remember when we were together …_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Murder

Il est dix heures du soir à Washington et un homme observe une femme à la sortie d'un bar. Il la connaît cette femme, elle l'a humilié, trahi, et ce soir il tient sa revanche. Elle est belle cette jeune femme, rousse, grande, svelte, elle a tout pour plaire. Il l'attend au coin de la rue, une arme à la main, bientôt elle ne sera plus.

Elle décide de rentrer à pied chez elle, elle habite à deux pâtés de maisons du bar ; mais lorsqu'elle tourne au coin de la rue, elle se retrouve face à un homme, un homme qu'elle connaît. Il la regarde avec une nouvelle intensité dans le regard ; tel un fou il la fait tomber au sol, place le couteau sous sa gorge alors qu'elle se débat. Elle a peur de perdre la vie, cet homme est fou ; il lui murmure que tout finit par se payer avant de lui trancher la gorge et de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Il fuit et elle voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ; personne ne peut l'aider, ce soir elle meurt.

_I cry murder_

Au même instant, à Paris, il est six heures du matin et une femme quitte le lit de son amant d'un soir. Son corps est épuisé par trop d'amour, marqué de cicatrices de ses erreurs, elle a le regard triste. Elle se rhabille lentement sous les yeux de l'homme qui vient de rencontrer cette superbe créature ; il se demande ce qui peut la rendre aussi triste, et pourquoi a-t-elle le corps marqué de cicatrices ? C'est une femme jeune ; elle ne devrait pas en avoir autant.

«Dis-moi, je ne connais même pas ton prénom ?

-Tempérance.

-Je peux te poser deux questions ?

-Si tu me laisses partir ensuite, oui.

-Pourquoi as-tu autant de cicatrices ? Tu ne devrais pas...»

Tempérance soupira ; il semblerait que l'homme dans ce lit soit curieux. Mais après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle ne le reverrait pas et ça faisait déjà un mois qu'elle essayait d'oublier les caresses de Booth avec le premier venu. Mais ils ne savent pas comment l'aimer, contrairement à Booth.

_Booth lui me connaît, il déteste lui aussi ces cicatrices, il s'en sent responsable. Hey Bren, c'est fini Booth ok ?_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle soupira à nouveau avant de regarder l'homme dans les yeux, son regard gris empli de tristesse.

«J'ai travaillé avec un homme. On a frôlé la mort de nombreuses fois et parfois il a dû me sauver, d'où les cicatrices.

-Te sauver ?

-Oui, lui et moi on était partenaires, on a travaillé pour le F.B.I. ; on a arrêté des criminels et ils s'en sont pris à moi ou à lui pour atteindre l'autre.»

Brennan avait passé son doigt sur ses différentes cicatrices tout en les énumérant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Celle-ci c'est une balle qui l'a faite, et celle-là c'est une bombe qui a explosé, et celle-là c'est un médecin qui a voulu me tuer avec un scalpel...Booth en a beaucoup plus que moi.

-C'est lui qui te rend triste ?

-Non, c'est son absence.»

L'homme avait regardé cette femme quitter son lit et sortir de l'appartement. Il aurait aimé la rattraper, et lui donner tout l'amour du monde pour voir un sourire éclairer ce beau visage. Mais ce Booth semblait lui avoir volé son cœur.

_See it all around us for the way we are_

…

_Pdv Booth :_

Il était six heures et demie lorsque le portable de Booth sonna. Il lui fallut deux minutes pour s'habiller et dix pour se rendre sur la scène de crime. Une femme avait était tuée, égorgée.

Il aurait aimé que Bones arrive et fasse les premières constatations, même s'il savait que c'était impossible, il avait essayé de faire parler Max, mais il ignorait où sa fille était partie. Angela, elle, refusait de briser la promesse faite à Brennan ; elle le lui avait dit après la lecture de sa lettre.

_Flashback :_

_«Booth je ne peux pas vous dire où elle est. Je vous en prie, ne me demandez pas ça._

_-Angela je vous en supplie, Bones a dû tout vous dire._

_-Booth, je veux autant que vous qu'elle revienne et je l'aime énormément ; c'est ma meilleure amie. Mais elle reviendra d'elle-même Booth, j'ai confiance, elle se rendra compte de son erreur._

_-J'espère Angela, j'espère. J'ai besoin d'elle, vraiment._

_-Allez Booth, elle va revenir, je vais tout faire pour. Elle ne peut pas ignorer ce qu'elle ressent éternellement._

_-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle m'aime ? Parce que vu ce qu'elle a écrit..._

_-Booth, n'écoutez pas votre cerveau mais plutôt votre cœur de lion. Je la connais, elle ne le pensait pas. Elle a juste essayé de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne vous aimait pas._

_Fin du flashback_

_J'espère que vous avez raison Angela, et que Bones va revenir._

Je suis sorti de mes pensées et j'ai écouté les constatations de Wendell. Bones avait tout préparé avant de partir, trois anthropologues lui succédaient, mais malgré ça personne ne voulait prendre possession de son bureau. Parfois lorsque j'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi, je m'attardais dans son bureau et j'imaginais qu'elle était là, en train d'écrire un nouveau roman, les sourcils froncés et le regard fixé à son écran. Ses romans, j'ai toujours été persuadé que j'étais l'agent Andy Ryan et qu'elle s'était inspirée de nos enquêtes pour écrire les siennes. Jonquille, son mot de passe, ses fleurs favorites, Jupiter, une planète, et Booth, moi, son partenaire, autant de mots qui signifiaient tant de choses pour elle.

La pièce qui avait été remplie de sa présence, semblait bien vide aujourd'hui. Les souvenirs ramenés d'expéditions dans des pays dont je ne connais pas le nom, tout ici respire Bones, et pourtant plus aucun de ces objets ne m'importe, seule elle compte. Bones, si tu savais le mal que tu peux me faire.

Les fouines travaillent dur sur ce cas, une histoire de vengeance apparemment. Je leur fais confiance, elles trouveront. Camille a essayé plusieurs fois de me sortir de mon état second, mais rien n'y fait, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi, j'ai perdu ma moitié.

Alors que je ressasse mon passé, Hodgins est entré dans le bureau. Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis qu'elle est partie.

«Hey Booth, on a trouvé l'identité de la victime, ça vous intéresse ?

-Ok, j'arrive Hodgins.

-Ça fait bizarre...

-Quoi ?

-Le bureau de Brennan sans elle, le labo sans elle. Mec, je sais qu'elle te manque, mais rester là ne la fera pas revenir.

-Je sais Hodgins, mais j'ai merdé.

-Attendez, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez fait ? Booth, c'est Brennan, elle reviendra quand elle verra ce qu'elle rate ici.»

Hodgins est sorti et je suis descendu sur la plateforme. Les fouines m'ont énoncé les faits :

«Lila Park, 35 ans, célibataire, sans enfants. Cadre d'une entreprise de cosmétiques.»

_The way we hide_

_Pdv Brennan :_

La vie parisienne me paraissait monotone mais agréable. L'appartement que je louais était spacieux et les hommes s'y succédaient, chaque soir un différent. Je voulais oublier les baisers de Booth que je sentais encore brûlant sur ma peau. Mon travail était parfait, mais après avoir goûté au travail de terrain et à l'action, le laboratoire me semblait quelque peu ennuyant. J'avais des nouvelles d'Angela régulièrement ; elle avait essayé déjà de nombreuses fois de me faire revenir à Washington, mais malgré ses sermons je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter Paris.

Booth, d'après elle, vivait mal mon départ.

_Eh bien moi je vis mal ton absence Booth, comme je te comprends,_ pensais-je.

J'avais beau tout faire pour l'oublier, je commençais à me dire que jamais je ne pourrais ; la seule solution était de me noyer dans le travail. L'ancienne Brennan était de retour, adieu Bones, adieu Booth.

_En t'oubliant, c'est une partie de moi-même que je dois oublier, je dois oublier que tu m'as fait découvrir le monde, je dois oublier que nous étions le pilier, le centre. Je dois effacer de ma mémoire cinq ans de partenariat, autant d'années d'amitié et une nuit d'amour._

…

Le regard plongé dans le vide, une femme assise à un bar à une heure tardive cherche un partenaire d'une nuit, elle veut oublier ce qu'est l'amour.

Un homme au regard chocolat mange une tarte sans grand appétit ; il aimerait la faire goûter à la femme qui il y a un mois était assise en face de lui.

Une femme brune pense à son amie partie par peur de l'amour ; comment la faire revenir ?

Un homme aux yeux bleus s'inquiète pour son épouse qui songe trop.

Et un homme fuit le pays du rêve américain pour la capitale de l'Amour, la peur au ventre. Le F.B.I. est après lui, il veut changer de vie et trouver sa Juliette, pas comme cette Lila qui ne mériter que de mourir, seule dans une ruelle. Mais le pouvoir qu'il a ressenti en tuant cette pauvre fille, il a trouvé ça tellement jouissif qu'il pourrait bien recommencer...

_Murder_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Just a Feeling

_Pdv Booth :_

Deux mois, ça faisait deux longs mois que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Bones. Le temps passait et pourtant j'avais encore l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle avait quitté mon lit en pleine nuit. Je pense que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle fuyait. Déjà lors de notre premier baiser, elle avait fui à la seconde ou j'avais évoqué quelque chose de sérieux. Et ce simple contact avec ses lèvres m'avait, je me souviens, électrisé. Chaque contact avec ses lèvres dans le passé avait eu sur moi l'effet d'une véritable bombe. Et cette nuit qui revenait me hanter...le souvenir de la douceur de sa peau, le goût sucré de ses lèvres, la perfection de son corps, chaque détail revenait encore et encore, comme un refrain.

Il est finalement facile de se rendre compte de l'importance qu'une personne a dans votre vie. Le pilier s'était écroulé à la seconde où elle avait décidé de fuir. Parfois j'en viens à me demander si elle ressent la même peine que moi pour être partie ; ainsi peut être qu'en réalité j'ai imaginé bien plus de choses que je ne le pense.

_I can't believe that it's over_

_Pdv Brennan :_

Un vide indescriptible, plus douloureux que ce que l'organisme ne peut supporter. Je me sens vide, vidée de mon essence vitale, incomplète, comme l'aurait sûrement dit Booth. C'est irrationnel, mais mon bonheur personnel ne tient qu'à lui.

Plus rien ne me fait sourire, même pas les hommes qui se succèdent dans mon lit chaque soir pour gommer les marques d'amour laissées par Booth. L'ancienne Brennan est de retour, plus déterminée que jamais à se noyer dans le travail ; mon travail me maintient en vie, je ne dors que très peu et ne mange que lorsque j'en ai le temps. Parfois, presque inconsciemment, j'aimerais que Booth arrive et me traîne jusqu'au Royal Dinner. J'attends de le voir passer la porte avec son sourire charmeur et une réprimande du genre «eh Bones, qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous n'avez pas mangé, c'est ça...allez hop mettez votre veste ! «Squelettor» peut attendre, on va manger.»

Ensuite il m'aurait harcelée pour que je goûte à sa tarte ; et malgré mes protestations, j'aurais adoré ça. Il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression qu'il est là, de ressentir sur moi son regard chaleureux, de sentir son parfum, et de lever les yeux et simplement me retrouver face à un homme sans intérêt.

Aujourd'hui je dois avoir une conversation vidéo avec Angela. Je sens déjà que je ne vais pas apprécier. Elle va sûrement me sermonner à propos de ma réaction qu'elle jugera «excessive» et, pour clôturer la conversation, elle me suppliera de rentrer. Mais je ne dois pas, jamais, je ne dois pas prendre le risque de le revoir non jamais plus jamais...

_Just a feeling that I have_

_Pdv omniscient :_

Il était treize heures quand Angela lança la conversation avec Brennan.

«Ma chérie, je suis si contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonsoir Angéla, moi aussi je suis contente, ça peut aller.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as une de ces têtes Bren'...on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.»

Brennan baissa la tête.

«En fait c'est plus ou moins le cas. Je n'ai dormi que deux heures, et peut-être six heures cette semaine tout au plus.

-QUOI ? Ma chérie, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ça immédiatement !

-Ça quoi Angela ?

-De fiche ta vie en l'air sous prétexte d'oublier Booth.

-Je ne tente pas d'oublier Booth Angela...»

Brennan soupira.

«Oh si, et ne me mens pas je le sais, vous êtes là tous les deux comme des idiots pendant cinq ans à vous tourner autour et le jour où j'ai de quoi me réjouir tu te carapates à l'autre bout du monde ! Ma chérie...»

Angela fit une courte pause, soupirant.

«Booth...Booth ne va pas bien, il a réellement besoin de toi Bren'. Il part à la dérive ces jours-ci, tout comme toi...

-Angela, je me fiche de Booth et JE ne pars PAS à la dérive !

-Ne dis pas ça Bren'. Tu n'aurais pas couché avec lui comme ça si tu ne ressentais rien pour lui.

-Ah bon, et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Tu n'aurais jamais pris le risque de tout gâcher ma chérie.

-Je...

-Et Booth n'est pas n'importe qui, alors ne viens pas me dire que tu es parfaitement capable de coucher avec un homme «juste comme ça». Ou du moins plus maintenant.»

Angela avait touché juste et Brennan ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait contourné la façade de Tempérance il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Angela, voyant que Brennan ne répondait pas, enchaîna.

«Je sais que ça te fait très peur ma chérie, mais fais-lui confiance. Si je n'étais pas sûre que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre, crois-tu sincèrement que je t'aurais encouragée dans cette direction ?

-Angela...c'est loin d'être si simple, dit-elle dans un soupir.

-Au contraire ma chérie, c'est beaucoup plus simple que tu ne le crois, tu compliques cette histoire pour rien.

-Je vais aller me coucher Angela, j'ai besoin de dormir.

-Tu ne pourras pas éternellement refouler tes sentiments Brennan.

-Je t'appelle demain Angela.

-Prends soin de toi ma chérie.»

Une fois la communication coupée, Hodgins entra dans le bureau de son artiste en s'écriant :

«BOOTH ET BRENNAN ONT COUCHÉ ENSEMBLE !

-Hodgins ! Moins fort, tout le monde va t'entendre et Bren' me tuera si tout le labo est au courant !

-Alors c'est vrai ! fit-il sur un ton plus bas. Oh attends une minute...c'est pour ça alors !

-Parfois il y a des fois ou je ne te suis plus, Hodgins.

-Le docteur B est partie à cause de Booth n'est ce pas ? J'en reviens pas, ils avaient franchi le pas...

_-_Tu peux le dire, fit-elle avec un regard désolé, tu te rends compte...après cinq ans de tension, ils couchent enfin ensemble, et voilà elle s'enfuit en France...

-Brennan est en France ?

-Oui, à Paris, un de ses amis lui a offert un poste, pourquoi ?

-Booth...

-Quoi Booth ? Il doit prendre l'avion demain non ? Pour aller chercher le tueur.

-Ce même tueur qui se trouve... ?

-À Paris ! C'est pas vrai, Paul Stevens est à Paris, oh c'est pas vrai Bren' ! Il faut la prévenir tout de suite !»

Hodgins voyait sa femme s'agiter fortement et tenta désespérement de la calmer.

«Ange, les chances pour que Brennan le croise sont très minces. Brennan n'est pas du genre à écumer les bars à la recherche d'un partenaire d'un soir.»

Il avait le sourire en parlant avec Angela, alors que celle-ci perdait le sien au fur et à mesure de l'exposé d'Hodgins.

«Ne me dis pas que...

-Ne la juge pas Hodgi. Elle essaye simplement à sa manière d'oublier Booth.

-En couchant avec le premier venu ? je ne trouve pas ça très rationnel de sa part.

-Hodgins ! Arrête de la juger d'accord ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse de la voir se détruire comme ça ? Elle sait très bien qu'elle ne peut pas l'oublier comme ça ok ?

-Hey Angie je suis désolé d'accord ? s'excusa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Et puis elle va revenir, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Je commence à en douter, et crois-moi ça me fait peur...

-Aie confiance Ange, elle reviendra.»

_She cries this is more than goodbye_

_Pdv Booth :_

Paris, la France, connue pour sa grande gastronomie et ses vins de qualité, capitale de l'Amour. Dans deux heures, je serai dans un avion, et je me dis que Bones aurait adoré découvrir Paris avec moi. Sweets, avant que je ne parte, m'a informé que Paul Stevens pouvait ressentir de nouveau l'envie de tuer. Bien que le premier meurtre ait eu un but personnel, l'homme à l'ego surdimensionné ne supporte pas l'échec et encore moins dans ses relations avec les femmes. Il ne s'en prendrait donc qu'à une femme qui le repousserait d'une quelconque façon. Heureusement qu'il n'existait qu'une Tempérance Brennan, une force de la nature à elle toute seule.

Une fois ma valise prête, je prends la direction de l'aéroport, de l'avion qui m'emmènera vers une traque interminable dans les ruelles de la capitale française. Je me souviens que, la dernière fois que j'ai pris l'avion, c'était avec Bones vers la Chine, mais cette fois-ci il n'y aurait ni cadavre ni Bones sur ce vol.

J'espère que Stevens n'a pas déjà fait une victime de plus.

_You're not even there_

_Pdv omniscient :_

Dans un bar, à une heure tardive dans la ville de l'amour, un homme charmant observe une femme magnifique, elle est grande, svelte, avec ses cheveux auburn qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, elle a tout pour plaire. L'espace d'un instant, elle tourne son regard vers lui et il décide de l'aborder. Sans trop de conversation, elle lui demande de but en blanc s'il veut coucher avec elle. L'homme, sûrement surpris par la proposition quasi indécente de cette femme, ne sait quoi répondre et, sous le regard insistant de la femme, il accepte. Ils font l'amour, sans tendresse, sans amour, sans sentiment, elle n'accepte aucun geste tendre de sa part. A peine a-t-il l'intention de se pelotonner à ses côtés qu'elle se lève, et il la regarde partir comme ça. Il l'intercepte alors qu'elle s'apprête à passer la porte et lui demande ce qu'elle fait, elle le fixe et lui dit simplement qu'elle part et qu'il ne doit pas la chercher.

Il sent la colère monter en lui alors qu'il observe cette femme héler un taxi. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié par quelqu'un. Comment ose-t-elle le laisser en plan avec son air hautain !

Dans un avion survolant l'Atlantique, un homme songe à ce qu'il a perdu, une femme, un futur, un passé et un présent. Il sourit au souvenir des années de bonheur passées à ses côtés.

Les deux âmes en peine séparées de leur moitié savent-elles que Paris les réunira pour mieux les séparer ensuite ? Lui, s'attend-il à retrouver son aimée ? Et elle, pense-t-elle en se couchant dans son grand lit froid que d'ici quelques jours, son monde changera à jamais ? Tandis qu'un homme prépare sa revanche, deux âmes sœurs s'apprêtent à se retrouver.

_No, I can't believe that it's over now So much to say_


	5. Chapter 5

******Olala milles excuses pour le retard ( énorme je sais -' Shame on me ) mais voici enfin le chapitre 5 je vais essayer de poster régulièrement (merci les ponts du mois de Mai ) J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant sur certains chapitres j'ai très peu de reviews mais peut être suis-je trop gourmande ;)  
><strong>

**Disclamers: Bones ne m'appartient pas blabla bla le train-train habituel  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Save me

Paul Stevens avait choisi sa seconde victime : une jeune femme magnifique, parfaite avait-il tout d'abord pensé ; mais après qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, elle était partie et l'avait laissé seul. Il se sentait obligé de la corriger, il devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle devait payer pour son insolence, pour l'avoir humilié.

À présent il savait un grand nombre de choses sur cette femme, qui, quelques mois auparavant, vivait à Washington D.C. ; elle était anthropologue judiciaire et travaillait avec le F.B.I. Elle s'appelait Tempérance, Tempérance Brennan...quel ravissant nom, il roulait sur la langue comme une sucrerie. Et, grande surprise pour lui, elle avait de son plein gré et sans aucune raison apparente quitté les États-Unis pour la France. Quelle chance d'avoir à portée de main une femme comme elle, belle, vraiment très belle, sûrement très intelligente, et apparemment désespérée ! Cela lui fendait le cœur de priver le monde d'une créature aussi rare qu'elle, mais il était de son devoir de la tuer, elle avait blessé son ego et elle devait être punie pour ça. Elle le supplierait.

_Save me_

_Pdv Brennan :_

J'étais seule dans mon lit, je repensais à ma conversation avec ma meilleure amie ; avait-elle raison ? Oui, sûrement, après tout Angela était comme Booth, très intuitive. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas idiote et je savais pourquoi j'avais fui ; j'avais ressenti ce que jamais personne ne m'avait fait vivre. Je m'étais sentie à ma place au creux des bras de Booth cette nuit-là, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fui ?

C'était stupide et irrationnel de me demander pourquoi j'étais partie. J'avais eu peur des conséquences, voilà tout. Et pourtant, j'avais pris le risque de le perdre. Tout de même, quelle idiote j'avais pu être !

Je me demandais ce que Booth pouvait bien faire à cette heure. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à mon radio-réveil affichant 4h47, je souris en me disant que cette heure ne cessait de revenir à chaque moment important de notre relation. Je crois bien me rappeler que, dans ce livre écrit au chevet de Booth lors de son coma, ces deux nombres étaient ceux qui me faisaient retourner au lit :

«Aux premières lueurs du jour, une femme se couche dans son lit. Quelle vie mène-t-elle ? Est-ce la même que…»

Sans l'avouer à personne, j'avais envié cette Brennan-là, pas de meurtre à élucider, pas de ligne à ne pas franchir, une vie toute simple, et finalement tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu : une personne que j'aime et qui m'aime, et un bébé en route. Cette vie me paraissait encore plus être une utopie ce jour-là. Notre nuit avait, elle aussi, commencé aux environs de 4h47.

N'arrivant pas à dormir, je me levai et décidai d'aller faire un tour dans les rues de Paris. L'air frais me fouettait le visage, les rues étaient désertes. J'entendais mes pas résonner sur les pavés parisiens. Il me sembla entendre des pas derrière moi ; sûrement plus par curiosité que par inquiétude, je me retournai d'un coup ; mais, ne voyant rien, je repris ma route.

_I'm still waiting for you_

_Pdv Booth :_

Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, pensant à la conversation téléphonique que j'avais eue avec Angela quelques heures auparavant.

_Flashback :_

_Il était deux heures et demie quand mon portable avait sonné. M'étant une fois de plus endormi sur le canapé, je m'étais dirigé encore un peu groggy vers la source de ce bruit strident. A peine avais-je eu le temps de décrocher qu'Angela débitait un monologue à une vitesse incroyable. La suite de la conversation avait transformé mon expression de «pas réveillé» à «parfaitement réveillé et inquiet»._

_J'avais raccroché après avoir assuré à Angela que je partirais à la recherche de Bones. Angela, après un temps de réflexion apparemment intense, avait décidé de me dire que Bones était ici, à Paris, et qu'elle avait peur pour sa vie. J'avais eu beau dire à Angela que Bones n'irait pas traîner dans un bar comme ça, elle avait insisté pour que je me mette à sa recherche dès le lendemain. J'étais retourné au lit._

J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment et je me faisais du souci pour Bones. Quand je pensais qu'elle était ici, à Paris, peut-être même en danger en ce moment ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de la savoir seule et sans défense avait dû réveiller en moi mon instinct extrêmement protecteur, notamment avec elle, le «syndrome du chevalier blanc» comme disaient Angela et Sweets. Je me levai et je filai sous la douche avant de sortir. Je ne savais pas où elle était, mais je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

_I feel the waves crash down inside_

_Pdv Brennan :_

Je me sentais observée, et cette sensation m'était extrêmement désagréable. Pourtant personne n'était devant ou même derrière moi. S'il y avait eu des gens qui se promenaient à cette heure, ils m'auraient probablement prise pour une folle ; je ne cessais pas de me retourner. L'anxiété montait malgré moi et je me sentais de moins en moins en sécurité. Et Booth n'était pas là pour me protéger s'il m'arrivait quelque chose...

Je pris une petite ruelle qui devait me mener au laboratoire. C'était amusant de voir que mes pas m'avaient ramenée à mon lieu de travail ; finalement ça résumait plutôt bien ma vie. Une femme, seule, n'ayant que son travail dans la vie.

La ruelle était sombre et j'entendis les pas se rapprocher de moi. J'en étais maintenant certaine, j'étais suivie, et j'avais beau accélérer le pas, cette ruelle me semblait infinie.

_Someone save me_

_Pdv omniscient:_

Stevens avait un plan en tête, il se devait d'être prudent cette fois lorsqu'il tuerait la femme à la peau porcelaine. Cette fois, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. La dernière fois, le F.B.I. avait bien failli le coincer, mais cette fois ils ne pourraient pas l'avoir il se le jura. Il vit alors la femme entrer dans le laboratoire médico-légal de Paris. Il fit demi-tour et, sur son chemin, il aperçut l'homme du F.B.I. qui lui avait couru après. Pris de panique, il s'enfonça dans une allée à deux pas du labo, et il se dit que ce serait l'endroit parfait. Un sourire sadique naquit sur son visage, un endroit sombre, aucune chance de voir quoi que ce soit, oui, parfait pour un meurtre. Son seul véritable souci serait cet agent du F.B.I., il allait devoir faire des recherches supplémentaires…

_Pdv Booth:_

Après un moment à errer dans les ruelles parisiennes, je me retrouvai devant la version française de l'Institut. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'immense verrière et les jardins éblouissants en été. Bizarrement, je me sentis rassuré et confiant. Une lueur d'espoir surgit d'un coup en moi…était-ce à cause de la vue du laboratoire ou plutôt de ce qu'il représentait pour moi ?

Après tout, le labo c'était les fouines, c'était Bones.

Je m'assis sur un banc un instant et levai les yeux au ciel, je savais qu'elle était ici, à Paris et pourtant j'étais incapable de dire où et avec qui. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ce foutu labo elle pourrait très bien y être…après tout, elle s'était toujours sentie chez elle à l'Institut, alors pourquoi pas ici ?

L'air s'était rafraîchi. Fatigué et la tête pleine de questions, je décidai de retourner à l'hôtel, tout en espérant que Bones était bien au chaud et à l'abri de tout danger.

_Pdv Brennan :_

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le squelette que j'avais devant moi. C'était un cas que j'aurais jugé intéressant il y a quelques mois, mais je m'était lassée des identifications, je voulais retourner sur le terrain avec Booth, sentir sa main se placer dans le creux de mes reins et affronter des tueurs en série, j'étais même prête à être moi-même victime s'il le fallait !

Je soupirai bruyamment et regagnai mon bureau. Le labo n'avait rien à voir avec l'Institut, bien sûr, c'était un excellent établissement, mais le Jefferson est ma seconde maison, ou plutôt était. Je me demandais ce que Booth pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, hum…il devait être aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, un samedi…peut-être avait-il Parker ce week-end…

Sur ces pensées, j'allumai mon ordinateur et je relus inlassablement les derniers chapitres de mon dernier livre. Dans celui-là, Andrew Ryan mourait…

_Save me_

_Pdv omniscient :_

Un homme se retourne dans son lit, il fait une prière pour la femme qu'il aime.

Une femme s'est endormie sur son clavier, l'écran encore allumé sur la peine du personnage.

Un autre homme, lui, a enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait il jubile car bientôt, il aura sa revanche et personne ne l'arrêtera.

Nos deux âmes blessées par le manque de l'autre se retrouveront bientôt, avec pour seuls témoins les cieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà que va t-il se passer ensuite mouahah :) A bientôt :D Bisous <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

******Alors comme j'ai pris un peu d'avance je vous met le chapitre 6 tout de suite. Je tiens à remercier Fandebones et tout les reviewers de continuer à me lire.  
><strong>

**Disclamers: ( je sais pas bien je l'ai pas fait avant ^^' ) Bones ne m'appartient pas, et encore moins les personnages bref vous connaissez la chanson. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Talking to the Moon

Paul Stevens suivait les faits et gestes de l'anthropologue. Il savait où elle résidait, à quelle heure elle se levait, à quelle heure elle partait au travail bref, il savait tout sur son emploi du temps. Il avait également fait des recherches encore plus poussées sur elle. Entraînée à fond dans trois arts martiaux, titulaire d'un permis de chasse dans plusieurs états, elle avait du tempérament et il aimait ça. La chasse ne serait que plus distrayante, se dit-il. Il avait fait ses recherches sur l'agent du F.B.I., et les résultats étaient plus que satisfaisants. Agent spécial Seeley Joseph Booth, ancien sniper, mais ce n'était pas ce détail qu'il trouvait amusant non, ce qui était risible, c'était que ce même agent avait travaillé avec Tempérance. Stevens se dit que si l'homme était ici, ça devait être pour elle, mais il devait ignorer où elle se trouvait et cela allait pouvoir l'aider : lorsqu'il enlèverait sa beauté aux yeux clairs, il induirait en erreur ce type et ensuite il lui dirait où retrouver le corps de son ancienne partenaire. Il anéantirait deux vies à la fois…

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Pdv Brennan :_

Je passai beaucoup de temps au labo cette semaine-là, j'avais eu la désagréable impression d'être épiée. Le matin en partant au travail, dans la rue et même chez moi. Il n'y avait que le laboratoire où je me sentais à l'aise. À présent, les hommes ne se succédaient plus dans mon lit et je ne traînais plus dans les bars le soir j'avais perdu le goût de tout, même du sexe. À vrai dire, j'étais toujours amenée à faire des comparaisons avec Booth, et ça me devenait insupportable.

Cela faisait déjà plus de trois fois que je réécrivais mon livre l'histoire me semblait beaucoup trop personnelle, comme la fois où Booth avait été dans le coma ce n'était ni de Kathy ni de Ryan que je parlais, mais de Booth et moi. Ou plutôt non, de Booth et Bones. J'écrivais, je décrivais le manque de l'autre et, lorsque je me relisais, je reconnaissais mes propres sentiments.

Je dormais très mal. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je faisais des cauchemars. Dans chacun d'eux, Booth finissait par mourir, et moi j'étais en larmes au réveil, je pensais l'espace d'une seconde que j'aimerais l'appeler pour m'assurer qu'il était encore vivant, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas…

_I want you back_

_Pdv Booth :_

Le soir, dans ma chambre d'hôtel miteuse, je priais pour elle, pour Bones. Je priais pour que ce malade ne s'en prenne pas à elle, dieu que je pouvais avoir peur de la perdre. Mes amis et ma famille ne me reconnaissaient plus, Parker ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole, il était persuadé que c'était moi qui avais fait partir Bones…il n'avait pas tort, et c'était sûrement pour ça que c'était beaucoup plus douloureux. Parfois je me surprenais à parler seul, à parler à la Lune, je ne savais pas pourquoi, c'était stupide, mais lorsque je regardais la Lune et ses reflets argentés, c'était comme si je croisais ses pupilles azur, et je souriais comme un idiot. L'autre jour, je l'avais aperçue, du moins j'ai _cru_, l'espace d'une seconde, mais la femme s'était retournée et ce n'était qu'une pâle copie de Bones. Angela m'avait dit qu'elle lui parlerait pour savoir si elle était en sécurité, je l'espérais, je le souhaitais de tout mon cœur.

_Oh Am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon ?_

_Pdv omniscient:_

Alors que les lumières de la ville tiennent en éveil Paris, une femme sort du laboratoire médico-légal. Il est tard et les rues sont désertes pourtant un homme la surveille, et un autre, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, erre sans but dans la ville. Comme la nuit précédente, ses pas le conduisent au laboratoire. Il connaît la femme mieux qu'elle ne se connaît elle-même, et elle le connaît mieux que personne sur cette planète. Elle ne peut l'assurer, mais elle aime penser que c'est vrai. L'homme caché derrière une voiture qui les observe a un sourire inquiet : il ne faudrait pas que ces deux âmes se retrouvent trop vite.

La femme presse le pas lorsque le vent lance une bourrasque hivernale. Quant à l'homme, il ne prête pas attention à la femme sur le trottoir d'en face, et pourtant. Elle est l'objet de chacune de ses pensées. Et puis, probablement inconsciemment, il daigne lever le regard et il l'aperçoit. C'est comme la première fois, une véritable décharge, un coup de foudre instantané, et il sait que c'est elle elle est sur le trottoir en face du sien, à quelques mètres seulement, et il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de la rejoindre et de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine, de lui dire qu'il l'aime et que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'abandonnera, parce qu'elle est ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde.

Retournant à la réalité, il voit l'objet de ses pensées monter dans un taxi. La neige tombe et virevolte doucement, et la femme dans le taxi se sent étrangement sereine, comme si elle était protégée. Le taxi démarre et l'homme court après pendant plusieurs minutes. L'autre homme, qui les observe, comprend que le cœur de cet homme appartient à la femme aux yeux azur, et il sourit intérieurement à l'idée de mettre fin à tout en tuant la femme l'homme mourra sûrement de chagrin deux vies pour le prix d'une, il ne courra plus aucun danger, bientôt tout serait fini.

_Try to get to You_

_Pdv Booth : _

Je l'avais vue ! Une seconde, une minute, peut-être plus, allez savoir ! J'étais sorti pour m'aérer et j'avais regagné ma chambre le sourire aux lèvres avec l'espoir de la revoir. Elle était sortie du labo et, inconsciemment, j'avais levé les yeux. J'avais reconnu sa silhouette emmitouflée dans une veste et un bonnet en laine dieu qu'elle était belle ! Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, elle était montée dans un taxi, et moi, comme un idiot, sans réfléchir, j'avais couru après elle dans l'espoir qu'elle me voie elle aussi. Peut-être aurait-elle fui encore, je n'en savais rien, mais j'espérais que non. Je savais qu'elle était là, vivante et cela valait tout l'or du monde.

_You're all I have_

_Pdv Brennan : _

Une fois chez moi, je m'étais à nouveau sentie observée il est étrange de voir que lorsque j'étais dans la rue devant le labo, je m'étais sentie parfaitement en sécurité, je ne m'étais pas sentie comme ça depuis plus de deux mois en fait, la dernière fois que j'avais ressenti autant de bien-être, c'était dans les bras de Booth. Je secouai la tête pour me sortir Booth de l'esprit. C'est alors que mon potable se mit à vibrer, je jetai un coup d'œil au téléphone. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Angéla.

«Brennan.

-Hey, salut ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, et toi ?

-Ça va. Alors dis-moi, tu occupes toujours ton temps libre de la même façon ?

_Toujours autant de tact_, pensai-je.

-Ange, je travaille, je n'ai pas le temps de me distraire, et d'aucune façon que ce soit.

-Ah, je suis ravie de l'entendre ma chérie. Tu t'es enfin rendu compte de l'importance qu'a Booth pour toi et tu reviens bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ange… soupirai-je. Non, je ne reviens pas mais…je…il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange.

-Oh, Bren', je t'en prie…quoi ? Quelque chose d'étrange ? Ma chérie, rien de grave j'espère ?

-Non, au contraire, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Ne panique pas, mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me suit sans arrêt et ce soir, lorsque j'ai hélé le taxi, je me suis sentie…comment dire…protégée. Comme…eh bien, comme quand j'étais avec Booth.

-Attends ma chérie, tu es en train de me dire que quelqu'un te suit ?

-Ange, ce n'est rien. Je suis au labo le plus souvent et je m'y sens très bien. Écoute, je vais devoir te laisser.

-Brennan, ne change pas de…

J'avais raccroché avant qu'elle ne me demande plus d'explications. En effet, j'avais cru voir dans la rue de mon immeuble un homme. Et bizarrement, sa carrure m'était familière.

_In hopes your on the other side_

_Pdv Omniscient :_

Dans le noir, un homme s'endort le sourire aux lèvres, il a retrouvé son amour perdu.

Une femme scrute la rue dans l'espoir de voir l'homme qui la traque.

Cet homme ne tardera pas à ouvrir la chasse, et bientôt le sang et les larmes se mêleront sur le cou délicat de la femme aux cheveux auburn. Mais demain, il devra éloigner l'homme au cœur de lion pour pouvoir mieux les voir souffrir tous les deux.

Les âmes traquées vont devoir faire face et survivre au mal qui causera peut être leur perte.

* * *

><p><strong>Que va t-il se passer des suggestions ? :) bientôt 20 reviews youhou je suis heureuse c'est ma première fiction à chapitre donc ça me rassure de voir que certains me lisent ^^' <strong>

**Bisous à tous et à dans une bonne semaine pour le prochain chapitre exams oblige :/  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews **

**Je dédie ce chapitre à MissNymph ma petite Nymph devenu grande il y a quelques jours ce chapitre pleins de suspense est pour toi voilà un extra pour ton anniversaire :)****  
><strong>

**Merci à fandebones et à Low-BB de me suivre et bien sûr merci aux anonymes  
><strong>

**Disclamers: le blabla habituel  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Far Away

Dans les rues pavées d'une célèbre ville, un homme aborde une jeune femme et lui tranche la gorge sans état d'âme, son plan est en place. Ce soir, Tempérance sera à lui, ce soir il aura enfin sa revanche. Un dommage collatéral afin d'attirer l'agent Booth à l'autre bout de la ville pour pouvoir agir tranquillement. Il jubile d'avance de le voir anéanti à côté du corps de Tempérance. Voilà donc leur erreur ils auront été éloignés trop longtemps l'un de l'autre et la mort l'emportera sur la vie cette nuit.

_Been far away for too long_

_Pdv Booth :_

J'avais été appelé avant d'avoir pu me mettre à table ce soir-là. Le corps d'une jeune femme avait été retrouvé à l'autre bout de Paris. Le mode opératoire semblait être selon les autorités le même que celui de Paul Stevens. De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, j'espérais ne pas découvrir le corps de Bones.

Je montai dans ma voiture et me dirigeai à toute vitesse, gyrophare allumé, vers le Trocadéro, où le corps avait était découvert. Un appel anonyme.

_This time, This place_

_Pdv Omniscient :_

L'agent du F.B.I. était rapidement arrivé et avait eu l'air soulagé en voyant le visage figé de la pauvre serveuse qui avait fait les frais de la folie de Stevens, mais une chose attira l'attention de l'homme brun. Il se pencha pour ramasser un portable. Les policiers avaient suggéré qu'il appartenait à la victime, mais l'instinct, comme l'appelle le bel agent, lui dit que ce n'était pas celui de cette pauvre jeune femme. Le téléphone sonna et Booth tendu décrocha, et ce qu'il entendit lui fit froid dans le dos.

«_Bonsoir agent Booth. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, je suis Paul Stevens, et cette jeune femme étendue à vos pieds n'est pas là par hasard. J'ai avec moi une amie qui meurt d'envie de vous revoir, une magnifique femme je dois dire, avec sa peau porcelaine, ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux d'un bleu azur. Mais suis-je bête, j'avais oublié un détail : à l'heure qu'il est, elle est déjà à ma merci, et bientôt, oui, bientôt agent Booth, Tempérance ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. Vous entendez ? Tic tac, tic tac, le temps qui passe c'est sa vie qui défile…vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps, courez agent Booth, courez ! Mouahahahh !_»

Il lâcha le téléphone, et il sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos. Angela, il fallait qu'elle lui trace l'appel au plus vite, il devait la retrouver, cette enflure l'avait attiré ici pour pouvoir s'en prendre à Brennan…

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Pdv Brennan :_

Je quitte le labo, comme à mon habitude. Pas de taxi en vue je décide donc de prendre la petite ruelle afin d'arriver sur un boulevard où je trouverai probablement un taxi. Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de faire un pas que je me sens tirée en arrière et que des mains m'agrippent sans que je puisse réagir.

L'homme transpire abondamment et semble heureux de sa «capture». Bizarrement, son odeur me paraît familière, et, lorsqu'il tourne mon visage pour que je lui fasse face, sa main toujours sur ma bouche, j'ai un hoquet de surprise. Je le connais cet homme m'a draguée il y a quelques jours dans un bar et j'ai couché avec lui. Que me veut-il ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'échafauder une hypothèse ; il me parle avec un calme qui me glaça le sang :

«Bonsoir Tempérance. Tu dois être surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas prudent pour une jolie femme comme toi de se balader seule dans Paris. Des fous peuvent traîner.»

En disant cela, il a sorti un couteau et en a placé la pointe contre ma joue. Il reprend la parole en voyant passer dans mon regard une lueur de panique et en sentant ma respiration s'accélérer.

«Chut, chut, regarde, n'aie pas peur, ça va aller. Ça ne dure qu'une seconde, mais tu dois le savoir cela, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que oui, tu es douée dans ton travail. Avant de te trancher la gorge et de te laisser ici en proie aux clochards et pourritures du coin, je vais t'expliquer une chose.»

Il resserre son emprise sur mon visage, ce qui me fait grimacer encore davantage.

«Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu m'as laissé en plan vois-tu, je suis un bon parti et c'est moi qui quitte les femmes, pas l'inverse. Je suis tout-puissant, et ce soir j'ai ta vie entre mes mains Tempérance.»

Mon prénom sonne d'une façon détestable dans sa bouche. Il a un ego surdimensionné. Et, à cause de ma propre arrogance et de mon attitude je-m'en-foutiste, je vais mourir dans une ruelle comme un chien avant d'être laissée à l'abandon. Bloquée entre le mur et lui, je vois le couteau se rapprocher dangereusement de ma gorge. Je sens mes veines palpiter sous la lame froide qui m'ôtera la vie. Personne ne peut venir me sauver, c'est sans espoir...

_So far away_

Il continue de me parler sans que je prête réellement attention à ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il parle de Booth. Il me raconte qu'il l'a vu le soir devant mon labo, errant, solitaire et blessé – métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr – il me dit à quel point il est désolé pour lui parce qu'il devra découvrir mon corps inerte d'ici quelques instants, et déjà je ne l'écoute plus. Booth est ici, à Paris, je comprends beaucoup mieux certaines choses et je me sens un peu mieux, j'espère qu'il pourra me sauver à temps, et je me surprends même à implorer une quelconque entité supérieure de me laisser juste quelques secondes de répit pour pouvoir le revoir.

_I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_Pdv Booth :_

Je cours comme un fou dans les rues sans vie de Paris. À cet instant, plus rien ne compte, juste elle et rien d'autre.

Cherchant la moindre activité, le moindre signe de vie, je cours en direction du laboratoire médico-légal de Paris. Angela a réussi à tracer rapidement l'appel de Stevens bientôt je l'aurai, et s'il lui a fait le moindre mal, je le tuerai.

Je m'arrête soudain, apercevant deux silhouettes dans une ruelle peu éclairée, un homme et une femme. Je m'approche à pas feutrés et entends l'homme parler seul en fixant la femme. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer leurs visages ; je dois me rapprocher. À quelques mètres de moi, je distingue le visage de Stevens. Prêt à me précipiter, je m'arrête net en voyant le visage de Bones prisonnière de ce malade.

Elle a l'air terrorisée et résignée à mourir ici, sur les pavés, dans une rue, comme un animal. Il n'y a aucune lueur d'espoir dans son regard gris. Et à cet instant, je lui pardonne tout.

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

Passant à l'action, je brandis mon arme et hurle :

«F.B.I. ! Stevens, posez ce couteau et laissez-la partir !

-Il est hors de question que je laisse cette sale p***** s'en sortir comme ça ! Elle va crever comme la chienne qu'elle est !

-LA FERME ! Je te préviens, si tu oses toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux compris ?

-Regarde Tempérance, dit Stevens d'une voix mielleuse, regarde qui est venu jusqu'ici pour toi. Quelle fin heureuse mes amis, les deux êtres aimants et aimés se retrouvant pour mourir ensemble, magnifique non ?»

Paul se sert de Bones comme assurance que je ne le tuerai pas et elle me regarde avec des yeux pleins de tendresse. Je traduis cela par du soulagement ; son corps se détend, elle a confiance en moi. Son regard me redonne une nouvelle énergie, je dois la sauver !

_Keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Pdv Omniscient :_

Le regard de cet homme a changé. Ce soir, Tempérance ne sera pas la seule à mourir et il le sait Tempérance sera à l'origine de sa mort. Ni une ni deux, une idée fleurit dans son cerveau et il se décide à agir rapidement il ne doit pas rater son coup, il devra viser juste afin de l'atteindre là où ça fait mal, et personne ne pourrait la sauver. Il n'y aura plus que l'agent du F.B.I. pour pleurer la mort de sa bien-aimée.

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Pdv Booth :_

Paul doit sentir que Bones se détend et il prend probablement peur. La confiance qu'elle place en moi est inébranlable, malgré les événements, à deux nous sommes plus forts.

Pris de panique, il jette des regards vers moi, puis vers Bones, et il recule dans la rue en même temps que je me rapproche de lui. Derrière lui, la route, devant lui, moi. Il n'a pas d'échappatoire, et pourtant il fait ce que je n'ai pas pressenti : je vois la lame se déplacer rapidement du cou de Bones à son abdomen et la lame entrer et sortir d'elle en deux secondes. Il lâche Bones, qui s'écroule sur le sol en un cri de douleur. Il me fixe, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il ne cherche pas à s'enfuir, pour lui il a réussi. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'arrêter il s'est déjà tranché la gorge, il meurt ainsi un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Adieu Paul Stevens.

Je me précipite sur Bones, qui est étendue au sol, inerte, les yeux clos. Non, non, non, tout mais pas ça...

_Keep breathing_

* * *

><p><strong>Bones va t-elle survivre à la folie de Stevens ? L'amour sera t-il plus fort que tout <strong>

**A bientôt ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

******Merci pour vos reviews :) Low-BB, angy, Manooon, BONES-NCIS (3 reviews d'un coup ;))  
><strong>

**Fandebones:Pas de review mais un grand merci pour ta correction sans toi je ne pourrait pas publier :)  
><strong>

**Low-BB:Ah tu veras ici si Brennan survit où non suspense ^^ Merci pour tes liens et tes reviews qui font plaisir ;)  
><strong>

**angy et Manooon:Voici la suite.  
><strong>

**BONES-NCIS:Les 3 A j'ai juste kiffée ça m'a fait beaucoup rire :) Contente que ça te plaise toujours j'avais peur de t'avoir perdu * snif regard de chien battu *  
><strong>

**Ah tu verra je ne suis pas adepte des happy ends si tu as lut mes one-shot tu as dût le remarquer ^^  
><strong>

**Et ma MissNymph le voilà le fameux chapitre 8 ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Oh my Love

_Pdv Brennan:_

À la seconde où j'avais vu Booth, je m'étais aussitôt sentie en sécurité. C'est dingue cette façon qu'il avait de sentir que j'étais en danger à des milliers de kilomètres, mais il était là et je ne craignais plus rien.

Les sommations de Booth n'avaient fait que tendre un peu plus ce Stevens, je l'avais senti reculer et je suivis docilement ; ses heures étaient comptées. Derrière nous, la route, et devant, Booth avec cette lueur dans les yeux. C'était celle qu'il avait quand l'un de ses proches était en danger.

Et puis il fit ce que personne ne pouvait prévoir, je sentis sa main bouger et très vite la lame entrer et ressortir aussitôt de mon abdomen, me coupant le souffle. Il me laissa tomber et, tordue de douleur, je n'essayai pas de me relever, j'entendis Stevens bouger et puis un corps tomber lourdement sur le sol. J'espérai que ce ne soit que Stevens. Quand Booth accourut à mes côtés, je me sentis soulagée.

Et je compris, je compris ce qu'il avait tenté de m'expliquer durant des années, je compris au moment où il me serra dans ses bras en comprimant ma blessure, je n'avais pas la force de garder mes yeux ouverts, je me sentais tellement bien ; la chaleur de ses bras me réchauffant comme nul autre ne peut. Cette nuit-là, je compris la théorie de Platon, et les choses étaient claires dans mon esprit pour la première fois de ma vie.

_Oh my love for the first time in my life_

_My eyes can see_

_Pdv Booth :_

Elle était là, étendue à terre, les yeux clos, un sourire sur les lèvres et son chemisier blanc se tâchait de sang malgré mes mains qui pressaient la blessure. J'avais contacté rapidement les urgences, elles tardaient à arriver et j'avais peur. Peur de ne plus jamais croiser son regard azur, peur de ne plus la voir sourire, ne plus l'entendre rire, de ne plus la voir le matin au réveil, de ne plus pouvoir goûter à sa peau, de ne plus pouvoir me délecter de ses lèvres chaudes…

J'avais peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir lui redire combien je l'aimais, je voulais l'aimer aujourd'hui et demain, et demain encore jusqu'à l'éternité si cela avait était possible. Il y a cinq ans en rencontrant pour la première fois l'océan bleu, j'ai su dès le début qu'elle aurait de l'importance dans ma vie, cette femme qui semblait froide et forte m'était apparue avec le temps comme un être blessé et sensible qui avait perdu foi en l'amour, en l'humanité.

Elle a bouleversé ma vie et me voilà là, par terre à la tenir dans mes bras en priant pour qu'elle ne parte pas, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle je veux qu'elle m'aide encore à évoluer, je veux l'aimer, l'épouser, lui faire des enfants, nos enfants et je veux mourir à ses côtés. Un monde sans elle n'est pas un monde pour moi, on n'imagine pas le soleil sans la lune, ou les touches noir du piano sans les blanches et bien nous nous sommes pareils, différents mais indissociables, sans elle je n'existe plus.

_I feel the sorrow_

_Pdv omniscient :_

L'ambulance arrive, les médecins sortent et tombent sur une scène qui pourrait figurer dans un film dramatique. La neige vient doucement s'écraser sur le sol, dans une ruelle mal éclairée un homme serre une femme dans ses bras, la neige sous elle se teint peu à peu de rouge tout comme son haut elle a les yeux clos et un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Il capte chacun de ses souffles, il la protège de la mort qui la guette.

Les médecins s'approchent de l'homme qui tient à la porter lui-même jusqu'à la civière, ils le laissent faire, il a l'air de tenir à elle comme si elle était la seule chose qui importe en ce monde. Il monte avec eux dans l'ambulance, il lui tient la main et lui murmure de se battre pour lui, pour elle, pour Eux.

Arrivé aux urgences, il se retrouve seul dans la salle d'attente, il sort annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, il ne s'est jamais retrouver à son chevet de cette façon, comment a-t-elle pu faire pour supporter de le voir ainsi ?

_Oh my love_

_Pdv Brennan :_

C'est une sensation étrange, se sentir bloqué entre deux endroits, je voudrais pouvoir m'endormir, mais j'ai peur de ne plus me réveiller je voudrais hurler mais je me sens vide.

Est-ce que c'est ça mourir, ne plus ressentir que la délivrance ?

Pourtant, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre Booth, sa voix chaleureuse, son parfum qui a effleuré mes narines, je voulais ouvrir les yeux et lui promettre de ne pas le laisser encore une fois.

C'est comme un rêve, je suis dans un jardin et je vois tout différemment, je vois Booth et moi avec quelques années de plus bras dessus bras dessous dans le parc, nous ne sommes pas seuls Parker est là aussi, il a énormément grandi. J'ai l'air heureuse…

_I see the wind, oh I see the trees_

NON ! Je dois me battre, je ne veux pas laisser passer ma chance une nouvelle fois !

Je dois me réveiller maintenant ! Aller Bren' réveille toi !

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et puis glisser sur ma joue. Les morts ne pleurent pas, je vis.

Je sens mes paupières papillonner légèrement et je me sens lourde, j'ai mal à l'abdomen. On dit que la souffrance est propre aux vivants, je souffre donc je vis, et si je vis je vais revoir Booth. Me plonger durant des heures dans ses yeux tellement chocolat qu'ils en sont presque noirs, je vais pouvoir de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres, l'embrasser à perdre haleine, lui dire que je l'aime…

Oui, je l'aime, et je ne gâcherai pas tout une seconde fois, je vais le lui dire, le crier s'il le faut, allez ouvre les yeux.

_Oh my love for the first time in my life_

_My eyes are wide open_

_Pdv Booth:_

J'avais cru percevoir une légère pression sur ma main et, alors que je me désespérais de ne pas avoir su la protéger comme promis, je l'ai vu.

Ses yeux ont papillonné puis se sont refermés, elle luttait contre la mort. Était-ce pour moi ou pour un autre, peu m'importait, elle pourrait me dire «pour un autre», je n'en aurais rien à faire, l'important c'était sa vie, et j'aurais donné ma vie pour la sienne.

Elle m'a appris à vivre et je lui ai appris à aimer.

J'ai alors senti une seconde pression sur ma main et j'ai levé mes yeux pour rencontrer comme la première fois l'océan bleu. Elle m'a fixé durant des secondes qui m'ont paru une éternité, j'ai serré sa main un peu plus fort comme pour m'assurer de la véracité de ce que je voyais. Un sourire est venu illuminer son visage ; elle était là, souriante et en vie.

«Booth…»

Sa voix était faible mais heureuse.

«Oh, Bones j'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais…

-Comment as-tu su ? Je…j'étais à des milliers de kilomètres…»

Elle avait baissé la tête en disant cela.

«J'ai promis, Tempérance. J'avais promis de te protéger et j'ai failli te perdre. Si Angela ne m'avait pas appelé, tu ne serais plus là.

-Booth…»

Je m'étais levé et je passai ma main sur sa joue. Comment avais-je fait pour vivre sans elle ? Dieu, comme elle m'avait manqué. Je me suis assis au bord de son lit, elle me souriait et me transperçait de ses yeux azur.

«J'ai cru ne plus jamais pouvoir te toucher, te voir sourire, te voir vivre…Tempérance, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait fuir, je n'aurais pas dû précipiter les choses, mais je t'aime tellement…»

En disant cela, j'avais collé mon front au sien alors que des larmes salées roulaient sur ses joues porcelaine pour venir mourir sur ses lèvres.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle se mêler au mien, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser avidement, je voulais lui donner tout mon amour en un seul et unique baiser.

Alors que j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, elle posa son index sur ma bouche et je la regardai avant qu'elle ne parle.

«Booth…ce n'est pas ta faute, mais la mienne. Je…j'ai fait une erreur, voilà tout ; une simple erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir ce matin-là, si tu savais à quel point je regrette…j'ai tout détruit, notre amitié, notre partenariat et…»

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, elles avaient le goût de sel et la même douceur que dans mes souvenirs. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. C'était un baiser tendre, un baiser de soulagement, je l'avais enfin retrouvée. Je me détachai d'elle pour reprendre mon souffle et elle me fixa, une étincelle nouvelle dans le regard, avant de murmurer les plus beaux mots du monde :

«Je t'aime.»

_Oh my lover for the first time in my life_

_My mind can feel_

_Everything is clear in my heart_

_I feel life, oh I feel love_

_Everything is clear in our world_

Les deux âmes sœurs à nouveau réunies ressortent encore plus fortes de cette épreuve à laquelle l'un d'entre eux faillit ne pas survivre ; ils ont enfin compris l'importance que l'autre avait dans leur vie et dans leur cœur. Ils peuvent désormais rêver à un futur à deux. Une nouvelle vie et de nouveaux souvenirs pour remplacer les mauvais qui jonchent leur passé.

_I feel the dreams_

_Oh My Love …_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin j'espère que vous avez aimé(e)s ce chapitre. Avouez vous avez eu peur que ça finisse mal (encore xD ) et bah non pas cette fois un peu de joie tout de même :D**

**A Mercredi prochain :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

You and Me

_Pdv Brennan :_

Après être enfin sortie de l'hôpital, je vis les jours passer, et Booth et moi avons arrangé notre retour à Washington.

Nous allions enfin rentrer, j'allais revoir mes amis et mon père qui m'avaient tant manqué. Les jours qui suivirent mon hospitalisation reste flous, je me souviens simplement que Booth était là, chaque jour, et que son sourire me faisait oublier la douleur.

Le matin, tandis que j'attendais sa visite, je réalisais à quel point nous avions perdu du temps, beaucoup trop de temps. J'aimais Booth, et il le savait, mais ces mots étaient encore trop lourds de sens pour moi. Il était patient, il attendrait, il me l'avait promis.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_Pdv Booth :_

Elle sortait ce soir-là, et le médecin avait dit qu'elle pourrait si elle le souhaitait prendre l'avion le jour même, mais j'avais prévu un tout autre retour. Depuis qu'elle s'était fait poignarder par Stevens, j'avais investi son appartement parisien et ce soir-là je comptais bien lui faire passer une magnifique soirée. Elle me prendrait pour un indéfectible romantique et me traiterait de mâle alpha quand je la rapprocherais jalousement de moi. J'adorerais ça, je glisserais ma main dans la sienne et une autre dans le creux de ses reins comme avant elle me sourirait, et je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

Angela avait raison les choses étaient simples et se faisaient naturellement nous avions décidément perdu trop de temps, et il aurait fallu un tueur en série pour nous rapprocher.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Pdv Omniscient :_

Ce soir, alors que la Lune s'élève dans le ciel, un homme et une femme entrent dans un restaurant chic lui est charmant autant qu'elle est belle, ils forment le couple parfait et les gens se retournent à leur passage, parfois envieux, parfois attendris.

Il lui tire la chaise de sous la table et elle le traite de mâle-alpha l'homme brun sourit de plus belle et va à son tour s'asseoir. Il pose sa main sur la table et elle la lui prend, le rouge aux joues le serveur arrive et interrompt leur petit manège : ils commandent, mangent, rient beaucoup, se regardent tendrement et les serveurs s'amusent de voir ce couple d'Américains aussi amoureux dans leurs restaurant.

Une fois le repas fini, ils paient et sortent à travers les vitres du restaurant, les serveurs voient la femme lever les yeux au ciel pour regarder les flocons tomber et, telle une enfant, elle tire la langue pour pouvoir recevoir les flocons glacés sur celle-ci. L'homme, lui, la regarde attendri il prend un peu de poudreuse et la lui lance délicatement elle se retourne, le regarde avec un air de défi et lui balance une énorme boule de neige en plein dans le visage. Ils rient tous les deux, et il la pourchasse sur le trottoir, la rattrape et l'embrasse tendrement. Finalement ils hèlent un taxi et montent dedans sous l'œil amusé des rares passants témoins de la scène.

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don 't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Pdv Booth :_

On est arrivés devant l'appartement Bones cherche ses clés dans son sac. Je la vois de profil avec ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, elle est magnifique, naturelle, elle est MA Bones.

Elle ouvre enfin la porte et, sans un mot, me prend la main et me dirige vers la chambre à coucher elle me regarde malicieusement lorsqu'elle pousse la porte et se tourne vers moi. Alors elle m'embrasse avec toute la tendresse du monde, j'approfondis le baiser et la serre contre moi. Le baiser se termine et nous restons, le front collé, l'un contre l'autre.

Je lui enlève son manteau alors qu'elle fait pareil avec le mien nos gestes sont lents, tendres, calculés, tout le contraire de la première fois. Ses lèvres ont le même goût légèrement sucré et sa peau a le même parfum je retrouve les sensations qui m'avaient laissé hors d'haleine. Je la pousse sur le lit et lui retire ses vêtements avec douceur et sensualité. Quelques minutes après, mes vêtements viennent rejoindre les siens qui jonchent le sol. Une fois nus, nous fîmes l'amour avec tendresse et douceur.

Je la blottis contre moi en sachant que demain elle sera encore auprès de moi.

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Pdv Brennan :_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai dans les bras de Booth, je réalisai à quel point fuir avait été stupide. Avec Booth, c'était simple et naturel notre relation n'avait pour ainsi dire quasiment pas changé, hormis les gestes tendres et affectueux que nous pouvions à présent nous permettre. Hier soir, la soirée avait été fabuleuse Booth et moi avions dîné dans un restaurant chic de Paris, puis nous avions rejoint l'appartement où nous avions fait tendrement l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Épuisée en ce vendredi matin, je tentai de me lever, mais Booth me rapprocha jalousement de lui, ce qui me fit sourire même dans son sommeil il était possessif avec moi, et j'adorais ça. Alors je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, notre avion ne décollait pas avant l'après-midi et je me rendormis, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Booth et une main sur son cœur.

_You've got my head spinning_

_Pdv Omniscient :_

Il est 14h30 et, dans l'aéroport d'Orly à Paris, un jeune couple assis à une table attend l'embarquement. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, une bonne heure auparavant, l'homme brun et la femme aux cheveux auburn se sont chamaillés parce que celle-ci avait de très nombreux bagages, et l'homme, pour embêter sa compagne, lui avait lancé qu'elle avait emmené tout son appartement la jeune femme lui avait alors tourné le dos et fait mine de bouder. Le visage de l'homme avait retrouvé son sérieux lorsqu'il avait cru que sa moitié était réellement en colère après lui et, lorsqu'il s'excusa, tout penaud, elle se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire avant de se mettre à rire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'homme pour éclater de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent et se dirigèrent vers un «Paul» pour boire et grignoter avant le vol.

Tout passant pourrait dire combien ils ont l'air de s'aimer ils se parlent en chuchotant, se lançant des regards tendres et amoureux. Ils forment le genre de couple dont n'importe qui peut être jaloux, un couple parfait. Ce que les passants ignorent, c'est qu'il aurait fallu cinq ans, des centaines de disputes, autant de réconciliations, de nombreux moments tendres et intimes comme celui-ci, des moments tristes à la pelle, des baisers plus que de raison entre partenaires, des meurtres par dizaines, des enlèvements, des défis lancés à la mort plus de fois qu'il ne faut, et enfin un (à quel moment se passe ta fiction déjà ?) tueur en série avant que ces deux-là se mettent enfin ensemble et soient prêts à être heureux.

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_Pdv Angela :_

Il est bientôt onze heures, et Brennan et Booth devaient revenir aujourd'hui, ensemble, et ça c'était formidable. En les attendant, je me suis rappelé comment Brennan était avant de rencontrer Booth, elle a énormément changé, et maintenant elle est enfin heureuse, et qui plus est avec Booth !

Jack a dû remarquer que je suis nerveuse à l'idée de devoir annoncer LA grande nouvelle à Bren' et Booth alors qu'ils viendraient de rentrer. Je sais qu'ils vont nous féliciter, mais j'ai, et c'est très stupide, peur de leur réaction. Jack me rassure de son regard bleu comme les lacs de Norvège et me signale que leur avion vient d'atterrir.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les portes d'embarquement, et je les aperçois enfin, souriants, enlacés et plus amoureux que jamais je songe à l'ironie de la situation…pendant des années, je les avais poussés l'un vers l'autre, et il aurait fallu un tueur en série pour qu'ils se décident enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Booth nous aperçoit enfin et fait signe à Bren' que nous sommes là. Elle me fixe, sourit et presse le pas, suivie de Booth et des nombreuses valises de Brennan. À peine ai-je le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire à quel point elle m'a manqué qu'elle me prend dans ses bras nos deux hommes se saluent et discutent pendant nos retrouvailles :

«Tu m'a manqué Angela.

-Oh, toi aussi Bren' ! Alors, comment vas-tu ?»

Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à Booth, ce qui me fait sourire, avant de me répondre :

«Bien, même très bien Ange, et toi ?

-Je vais bien. Dis-moi…je tiens à ce que tu me racontes AB-SO-LU-MENT _tout_ ma chérie, et quand je dis _tout_ c'est vraiment _tout_.

-Ange…c'est…comment dire…personnel, et tout ce qui se passe entre Booth et moi n'appartient qu'à nous.»

Je souris à la réponse de mon amie elle a l'air heureuse et épanouie comme je ne l'ai jamais vue l'être, je regarde rapidement Jack et il me fait signe qu'il était temps de partir. Je propose à Booth et Brennan de venir boire rapidement un petit quelque chose à la maison avant de les laisser rejoindre leur appartement, et malgré la fatigue, ils acceptent avec joie.

Une fois à la maison, un verre en main, j'annonce que Jack et moi avons une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer je me rapproche un peu plus de Jack, et nous annonçons que, pour notre plus grand bonheur, d'ici quelques mois nous serons parents.

Après avoir digéré la nouvelle, Booth et Brennan nous félicitent, et je fais part de mon désir de voir Brennan devenir la marraine de notre enfant à celle-ci. Elle me saute littéralement au cou en me remerciant, et elle ajoute avec une grande sincérité qu'elle me considère comme sa sœur et qu'elle sera très fière d'être marraine. Je verse une larme tandis que Booth félicite chaudement mon scientifique qui n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il aller devenir père.

La soirée se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et c'est aux alentours de minuit et demie que Booth et Brennan nous quittent pour aller fêter leur retour comme il se devait. Jack et moi, quant à nous, montons nous coucher pour fêter la future venue d'un petit être qui serait le parfait mélange de nous deux.

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Never gonna leave this bed

_Pdv omniscient :_

Il est encore tôt à Washington lorsque dans une chambre deux corps ne font plus qu'un pour la troisième fois consécutive les soupirs et les gémissements sont les seuls sons qui émanent de la chambre à coucher d'une certaine anthropologue de renommée mondiale. Alors que son amant et elle s'écroulent sur le matelas, en sueur et fatigués par tant de prouesses, le réveil affichant tout juste six heures sonne, et fait grogner l'homme qui aurait aimé pouvoir dormir, sa compagne à ses côtés.

«Oh Bones, c'est pas vrai, tu ne pourrais pas te lever comme tout le monde ?» dit-il, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

Elle sourit à la réaction de son amant et commence à se lever, mais celui-ci la retient et la fait tomber sur le lit.

«Booth, je vais arriver en retard au travail il faut que je me prépare» dit-elle alors que son «partenaire» l'embrasse à la base du cou, remontant le long de sa mâchoire pour finalement atteindre ses lèvres.

Il finit par céder, et la regarde se lever et ramasser ses vêtements qui jonchent le sol il se redresse pour mieux la voir. Il aime cette femme à en mourir, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle il a failli la perdre tellement de fois. L'homme secoue la tête et se laisse retomber dans son oreiller tandis que sa compagne se prépare pour le travail.

_You push me_

_Pdv Brennan :_

Une fois préparée et habillée, je sors de la salle de bains, prête à partir. Je demande à Booth à quelle heure nous pourrions nous retrouver pour manger, puis je m'aperçois qu'il s'est rendormi. Je m'assieds au le bord du lit et caresse sa joue de mon pouce. Tout en observant l'homme que j'aime, je prends une feuille de papier. Je lui laisse un petit mot pour ne pas qu'il ronchonne en se réveillant parce que je ne lui aurais rien dit. J'écris l'heure et l'endroit où nous devons nous retrouver, signe et pose la feuille sur mon oreiller, juste à côté de son visage.

Je me lève en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, je ramasse mes affaires alors que le soleil se lève paresseusement ; je jette un dernier regard à cet homme, mon ami, mon partenaire, mon amant de cœur…

_Perfection of your face_

_Slows me down_

_Pdv Booth :_

Le réveil sonne et je l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'assieds sur le lit, ouvrant lentement les yeux et me rendant compte que, cette nuit, Bones et moi n'avons pas dormi chez moi mais chez elle. Je soupire en trouvant les draps froids à mes côtés je veux me rallonger mais je sens une feuille de papier. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, je reconnaîtrais cette écriture entre mille, c'est celle de Bones :

_Booth,_

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors je suis partie à l'Institut. Je t'ai fait du café, et tu as de quoi manger. Rejoins-moi à 12h30 au Royal Dinner nous pourrons manger ensemble._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Tendrement, Ta Bones._

Je souris un peu plus en voyant qu'elle a utilisé le surnom que je lui ai donné pour signer son petit mot. Je me lève donc, bois un café et grignote quelque chose avant de me diriger vers le Hoover.

_But do I deserve this?_

Il est midi et j'ai décidé d'aller chercher Bones à l'Institut. Je passe ma carte et me dirige vers son bureau elle est face à son écran et écrit un nouveau chapitre de son prochain roman. Je le sais car elle a cet air sur le visage qu'elle n'a que dans ce cas-là.

Je m'approche discrètement d'elle et l'embrasse dans le coup elle sursaute et me fusille du regard tout en refermant sa fenêtre pour que je ne puisse pas lire quoi que ce soit.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que l'on se rejoignait au Dinner d'ici une demi-heure…

-Eh bien oui, mais tu me manquais vraiment énormément et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail…»

Je ponctue mes paroles de baisers dans son cou.

«Booth, nous nous sommes vus il y a six heures, tu ne pouvais pas attendre trente minutes de plus ?»

Elle se retourne et me fait face elle m'embrasse puis se lève et prend sa veste, me faisant signe de la suivre. Je m'empresse de passer mon bras autour de sa taille, et nous sortons comme ça, sa tête sur mon épaule, nos mains enlacées, mon bras toujours dans son dos.

Nous dînons, rions beaucoup aussi nous sommes dans notre bulle, comme à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble. En bref, c'est tout simplement parfait j'aime voir Bones aussi heureuse et épanouie, et j'espère bien sûr en être la cause.

_You make me so nervous_

_Pdv Brennan :_

Blottie contre Booth, je fixe le plafond en souriant comme une idiote, avec la Lune pour seul témoin je sais que c'est irrationnel, mais il me procure une telle sensation de bien-être que je ne peux pas m'imaginer loin de lui aujourd'hui.

Il y a cinq ans, j'aurais dit que l'Amour n'était qu'une réaction chimique provoquée par le cerveau, et que le plaisir et la joie que l'on ressentait était dus à la libération d'endorphine. Mais, grâce à Booth, j'ai appris à aimer, à l'aimer.

On dit que lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, on prend le risque de souffrir, parce qu'on peut briser un cœur comme avoir le cœur brisé. Mais on oublie souvent que lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un pleinement, entièrement, ça peut faire mal.

Mais savoir qu'il y a des risques ne doit pas nous empêcher d'agir. Oui, lorsque ça s'arrêtera, ça sera brutal, violent, une explosion de souffrance mais en comparaison, aimer, c'est tellement plus que ça. Et c'est grâce à Booth que je l'ai compris.

On dit bien que tout ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, alors prenons le risque de souffrir, pour pouvoir aimer sans savoir si un jour ça finira c'étaient les mots de Booth lorsque nous avons décidé de nous mettre ensemble.

Vivre au jour le jour, et avancer jour après jour en voyant ce que l'avenir nous réserve, voilà ce que je veux faire avec Booth aujourd'hui.

_I will never walk away again_

_So come here_

_And never leave this place_

_**THE END**_


End file.
